Too Far Gone
by Amari412
Summary: Sequel to What About Now. Aleu and and Rusty have a daughter named Bryn, who seeks adventure of her own. One night while visiting family, Bryn is captivated by Vance, a shepherd with a wonderful voice...and a dark secret. Will Bryn have her happy ending, or will circumstances break both their hearts? Rating for language and some dark themes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I am drowning not waving, here in the darkness. I'll find my peace…_

She grew up in the wild.  
He grew up hated.  
She was a princess.  
He was a convict.  
Or at least, he was going to be…

Bryn and her brother, Tannis, were the two children of Aleu and Rusty Aubrey. Their older sister, Aniu, left the pack when she came of age and started one of her own. She was missed by the pack, but came back every once in a while. Bryn and Tannis loved and looked up to their older sister and Rusty was more than proud of his new family.

Bryn was an adventurous pup. She was curious, and it was this curiosity that landed the poor girl in trouble most of the time. Aleu claimed it ran in the family on both sides and Rusty found himself agreeing.

Her coat was the same light brown of her mother's, but with tints of rusty orange here and there. Not spotted, no. Just the fiery color seemed to blend in with the dusty brown. Her eyes, oddly enough, were a strange shade of green. She spoke normally, but with a slight hint of an Australian accent. She was indeed her father's child.

Tannis looked more like Aleu than Rusty. Like his mom, Tannis had a brown coat, but a darker shade. It looked almost black . He had long, lithe body like his father and blue eyes like Aleu. His paws were both big and long toed.

Tannis mostly kept to himself. He was far more cautious than his sister and never truly liked being alone. He was never one for confrontation and did his best to keep himself in line.

Well at least they had one pup who behaved himself. Well, two actually if they counted Aniu…

Meanwhile, what felt to be on the other side of the world, another pup was born in a junkyard in the small town of Nome, Alaska. This pup, this particular special pup, he never truly added up. Vance was a pup conceived in rage, in rape. He was a child of fury.

Steele's son.

Vance's mother was a creamy white German Shepherd named Kaya. She was the rejected daughter of a former cop dog. She had no human to care for her, so she did all she could to care for herself and her son: she stole. She taught her son to steal and soon enough they were partners in crime.

But all good things must come to an end. One night, they were attempting to steal from a local deli. It didn't work. Kaya was mistaken for a wolf. The humans who ran the deli shot her with tranquilizers and the cops came and took her away. Vance never saw or heard from Kaya ever again.

Vance highly resembled his father, looking more malamute than shepherd. He was only slightly bigger and longer with a loose tail and dusty gray, rather than dark, coat. His eyes, back when they could be seen, were a deep chocolate brown, but held no warmth or light in them. They were, even as a pup, just two dark holes that revealed a wooden heart. The day Kaya disappeared from his life was the day he left puppyhood behind.

His first two years of life were spent in and out of the pound, trouble. Not even Steele himself could handle the boy. Vance of course took no offense to it. It meant, in the end, he was free. And freedom was power in his eyes…

Bryn and Tannis were part wolf, part ding. It didn't surprise anyone that the siblings had remarkable musical voices. They could howl like both species, but more often than not they mixed the two. From the mournful call of the wolf to the somewhat high pitched howl of the dingo, they could do it all. In some ways, the two were the most musical in their pack.

Bryn spent her time practicing this particular talent. It was probably her favorite thing, though it irritated Tannis. Then again, wasn't it ultimately her job to irritate her brother? All the more reason to do it, in her eyes at least.

Aleu and Rusty taught their kids to hunt at a fresh age of a year. It was so strange. Their hunting tendencies were even a mix of wolf and dingo. Rusty figured they got it from him and feared that they would one day believe the same thing that he once did: That they didn't belong anywhere. He addressed his feelings to Aleu.

"They know where they belong, Rusty. They'll do just fine here. I promise".  
"I just don't want them growing up and feeling like I did. They aren't freaks, they're my pups and they're loved for being who they are".  
"And they know that" Aleu nuzzled her mates neck with utmost affection.  
"But who's to say they won't feel different upon learning what I am?"  
"Rusty, you're not considering-"  
"It'll keep them safe, Aleu".  
"No! No it won't. My father tried to hide my wolf heritage from me and it about ended in disaster. I won't let you hide your dingo heritage. It's nothing to be ashamed of anyway. You're wonderful just the way you are and so are they".  
"Do you think they'll be fine knowing?"  
"They'll do just fine".

Time passed and Vance grew. At a young age though, something started to happen. His eyesight was already going bad at the age of two. He often experienced dizzy and weakness spells. Something was already wrong. From what Vance heard from some humans, it was some kind of strange illness he had. As for his sight, he had a poor case of cataracts in his eyes. But nobody bothered to help, which suited him just fine. Humans did nothing but bring him grief. Besides, if the illness killed him, so be it. It wasn't like he was meant to be born anyway.

But it was also during this strange time that Vance discovered a talent of his own. It had a profound effect on him, possibly due to his now enhanced hearing, but music…music was his first love. The pup lost count of how many times he'd stop in the street and listen to musicians who wandered in the town, playing in the streets for money. Often times, Vance tried to mimic the sounds of their instruments, but failed. No matter, he didn't despair. With this attempted mimicry he developed his own musical talent: A beautiful howl, matching that of a wolf, and a rough, but wonderful singing voice for those who could understand him.

And it was these talents that would bring these two souls together…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_You'll try to save me, but you are suspended beneath the surface, in way too deep. _

It was on their yearly family trip to Nome that Bryn and Vance first met. They made the trips at Rusty's insistence, so he could pay his respects to Madeline Aubrey, his late human girl. Bryn and Tannis rather liked these trips, as they got to see their grandparents and explore the town at their own expense. They usually stayed about a month, and by the time they were three years old, they knew the town like the backs of their paws.

While her parents visited the cemetery, Bryn went on an excursion on her own. Tannis was with Jenna and Balto for the day as the town prepared for an annual music festival. It was abuzz with activity. Much to Bryn's delight most of the humans paid her little mind, which made her exploring even easier…

In an old apartment complex, Vance stayed in his room, the door open a little ways. He was looking out his window in deep reflection. His cloudy eyes scanned but saw nothing. His keen nose however picked up a familiar scent, the clean warm scent of a friend.

A dusty gray borzoi stood in the doorway with a teasing smile.

"Hey there stranger, what's new with you? Still planning to ditch this town? C'mon I know it'd be too hard for you. What makes you think you can?"  
Vance turned to her with a knowing smile of his own. "You know I don't have anything holding me here. Now that Steele's dead all my bridges with this town have been burned".  
"Has anything ever truly held you here?"  
"Well now hopefully we can move on with our lives. Whether it be here or somewhere else…with what little time we may have".  
The borzoi looked grim. "How much time do we have?"  
"You're asking the wrong question Sirena".

Vance often compared his illness to a vicious wolf. Not that he had anything against wolves. He wasn't like Steele at all except for perhaps in appearance, but even that was starting to fade as his illness progressed. Sirena hesitated at first.

"How's the wolf?"  
"He's quiet in a corner. We got a deal".  
Sirena sighed. "Seriously, Vance?"  
"Yeah, seriously. He's gonna let me meet someone, someone special. And then…I'm gonna let him finish me off" he walked past her and down a small flight of stairs.  
Sirena followed after him. "No! No, you can't just leave us, Vance! We need you" she said, but thought, "I need you".  
"You don't need me. You guys just want me. Look, we both knew this was gonna happen someday. When my time comes, I'm gonna need you to be strong for me-"  
"No" the borzoi shook her head.  
"Sirena…"  
"NO! You won't NEED anything! You won't be here! Ask someone else for strength, but not me! Vance, you're all I know of love in this world, don't ever ask me to live without that!".  
"Sirena, I need you to do this for me. Don't let me down now hon. I know you can do this" he licked her head, "I've got utmost faith in you".  
"Promise me you'll never die!"  
Vance chuckled sadly. "Somehow I knew you'd try to get me to promise that. But you know I can't. All things, good and bad, must come to an end. The Shades are gonna need a leader. They're gonna need you".  
"And then what?! You're gonna be gone, happily so, and you'll forget us!" Sirena's voice broke and her eyes watered.  
Vance smiled sadly and licked his friend's head again. "You have never left my thoughts, or my heart. You never will. I care too much…even when I didn't want to".  
"Vance-"  
"Hey, none of that. Don't need my best girl getting all sappy for our gig tonight. Get yourself cleaned up" Vance's smile turned genuinely happy, "It's gonna be a good night".

As Bryn made her way down the street away from the apartments, she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Two figures sped out the nearly torn down door and into an alley across the street. Curious, the young wolf dingo made her way across the street and stopped at the alley. There was nothing there though, nothing but an old wooden fence. Had she imagined them? Perhaps so. Bryn shrugged and turned to see Tannis, Balto, and Jenna heading her way. She met them halfway.

"You alright, sis? You look as if you've seen a ghost" Tannis said.  
"A ghost? Maybe they were…"  
"Maybe who was?" Jenna wondered.  
"I swear I saw two figures come out of the apartments over there".

Balto went over and sniffed around the alley. Bryn hadn't imagined it, he found. There were two scents mixed in with the trash. Two canine, one familiar, one not so much. One male and the other male. The male scent was the one he was fairly familiar with. Balto looked over at his family.

"Bryn didn't imagine it. One of the scents belongs to a known thief, Vance. I don't know the other, except that it's a girl".  
"An accomplice perhaps?"  
"That's what I'm guessing. Listen kids, Vance and his crew are dangerous. Be on the lookout for them. They can't resist a good target or a chance at a heist".  
"The cops haven't caught 'em yet?" Tannis asked.  
"They've caught him several times" Jenna answered, "It's keeping him in that's the problem".  
"Prisons don't hold him. He can get out of every chain, every holding cell. The craziest fact of it all is that…well…he's blind" Balto added.  
"Really?! Then I wonder how he was able to get over that fence" Bryn looked over at said fence.  
"Don't underestimate him. What he lacks in sight, he makes up for in everything else. Now c'mon guys, let's get you back to your parents".

The seeds were sown. Bryn was fascinated, and made it her goal to learn about this strange thief.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_And your fingers tear at my skin…_

Rusty and Aleu met the rest of the family at Jenna's. Together, they shared a nice family meal. Bryn, who was normally talkative about her day when it came time for supper, was unusually quiet. Rusty noticed his daughter's silence.

"Everything alright, Bryn?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah. Everything's fine, papa. It's just been a pretty boring day is all. Not much to talk about" Bryn answered.  
"Sure you don't wanna tell dad about your encounter with that criminal?" Tannis blurted out.  
"Criminal?! What happened?!" Rusty stood on all fours, now stiff and fangs bared.  
"TANNIS!" Bryn growled his name.  
"Nothing happened, Rusty" Balto reassured the former inspector, "He didn't even see Bryn. To be honest he doesn't really see anyone".  
"What do you mean papa?" Aleu asked, "Who is it?"  
"He goes by Vance. He's a known thief and has broken out of the pound, and even some human jailhouses. He's got really bad cataracts so he's blind. And word on the street is he's got something else, but no one knows what it is".  
"What kind of dog is he?" Rusty asked.  
"Oh man" Tannis mumbled to Bryn, "It's about to get good cop-bad cop up in here".  
"Tannis, hush" Aleu commanded.  
"Yes mama".  
"Rusty I think the interrogation can wait" Balto tried to keep calm.  
"I wanna know if this thing is a threat to my daughter".  
"I don't think so. If he wanted to hurt Bryn, he would've already-"

Balto was cut off by a light scratch at the door. Everyone looked at each other with slight confusion.

"Now who could that be?" Jenna wondered and made her way to the door.

One smell told her everything: It was Kodi. With a light swing of her tail, Jenna pushed the door open and greeted her son warmly. Kodi looked over to see Aleu, Rusty, and their kids.

"Hey looks like the whole peanut gallery's here" he said with a grin, "Ah, g'day inspector" he added with a chuckle at Rusty.  
"Kodi…don't make me hurt you".  
"Ah c'mon pop, it's all good. How's it going, uncle Kodi?" Tannis asked.  
"Kids! Hey, I was actually looking to see if you guys wanted to go to the festival going on downtown".  
"Kodi I don't think think-" Rusty started.  
"That's a wonderful idea" Aleu cut her mate off, "C'mon Rusty you know how they love their music".  
"Yeah, please papa, can we go?! Please?!" Bryn pleaded, her tail going wild.  
"Look, after what happened earlier I don't think it's a good idea. This Vance character could be there".  
"Vance? You mean that thief? Nah, I'm sure he's got other things to worry about rather than some music festival. Besides the dogs not all bad. Never seen him hurt anyone except to protect his own".  
"His own? He's got a family?" Rusty growled.  
"Whoa, chill Rusty. I wouldn't call her family, but there's a girl who trails behind him. Some borzoi who's name I forget, something foreign. But she follows him a lot".  
"An accomplice most likely".  
"I don't think so. She's got a human family, so I'd assume she's probably more along the lines of a benefactor".  
Rusty rolled his eyes. "Even frikkin' better…the answer stands, absolutely not. I won't have my children fall prey to the scum of the earth. Vance…hmph…bet he's not even fit enough to lick my feet".  
"Papa!" Bryn was already defending this dog, but why was a complete mystery.  
"Look Rusty, it's Kodi we're talking to" Aleu stepped in, "I know my brother, and I know he'll take good care of the kids. It's just one night and it's only music right?"  
"Music, food, games and some vendors but that's it. Look, I'll tell you what, Inspector, if Vance even so much as makes a move into the festival I'll bring the kids straight home. I promise".  
"Fine" Rusty sighed, "But if he even so much as looks at my kids, whether he can see or not, I'll drag his sorry ass to the station before he even realizes his mistake! And as for you, my dear brother in law, I'll kick YOUR ass from here to Sydney and back again. Go it?!"  
"Heard Inspector. Don't you worry about a thing".

With that, Bryn and Tannis followed their uncle out the door to the bustling, festive streets…

Vance knew he had to play his cards right. Tonight wasn't a night for crime or greed. It was a night for something far more dearer to his heart. The one thing that could soften it and render him harmless: Music.

Call him a canine version of Erik from Phantom of the Opera, but it was true. Music was the blind dog's passion. His first true love was music, the sounds of joyous voices and instruments excited and calmed him beyond measure. If ever his heart became solid stone, all it would take was a note played by a delicate hand or a song by a beautiful voice to crack the stone until it bled.

Tonight wasn't a night for crime.  
It was a night for a bleeding heart.

"So where's our gig tonight?" Sirena asked.  
"Back behind Murphy's bar. Murphy got himself a makeshift stage for us. Not gonna be just us though".  
"Oh god…open mic?"  
"Yep, pretty much".  
"Well so much for a gig! I thought it was gonna be us and the guys!".  
"Aww c'mon Sirena, you know I'm not like that. I'll share the stage with anyone who thinks they got the talent".  
"And if they don't?"  
"Well then this'll be quite an education for 'em".  
"And what about the cops?" Vance, if you get caught you could very well get arrested tonight".  
"Sirena, girlie look at me" when she did she saw he had that smirk on his face that made her insides turn to jelly, "Look who you're talking to here. No chain can hold me. No cell can contain me. If I'm arrested I'll find a way out. Besides, we both know getting caught is half the fun".


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Release the blood, let the feeding begin…_

Bryn and Tannis followed Kodi around the bustling, festive streets. Bryn felt right at home here, surrounded by people and music parading the air, it was paradise for her. All the while though, the young wolf dingo kept an eye out for the strange thief she'd seen earlier, or at least thought she'd seen.

"So where we goin' first?" Tannis asked.  
"Pavel said he'd meet us over at Murphy's. He's grown a bit since you guys saw him last" Kodi answered with a slight grin.  
"Bet he's still short as all hell" Tannis snickered.  
"It's not his fault. Jacques and Dixie are both small breeds. Don't be critical".

As they approached the bar, Bryn swore she could hear a voice singing in the back, a girl's voice. It was one she didn't know. While Tannis and Kodi chatted with Pavel, a Pomeranian-Scottish Terrier mix, Bryn made her way to the back.

"Whoa…"

There was a big crowd of dogs surrounding a makeshift stage. On the stage was a borzoi, a Rottweiler, a German Shepherd, and what appeared to be a malamute. The borzoi was practically beaming. It'd been her voice Bryn heard.

"Alright, I'm not gonna lie, that was hot, Sirena" the Rottweiler stated, "But let's give you folks what you came here for. Give it up for my man, Vance!".

Vance! Bryn was no on high alert. The malamute stepped up and locked eyes with the borzoi, Sirena. Now that Bryn could see him, he looked like a malamute with faded colors. His eyes, where they would've been brown were clouded over.

"My god…he really is blind!" Bryn thought.  
"Sirena, my best girl, wanna start us off?" he asked, his voice low toned and somewhat…seductive…

Sirena smiled and faced the crowd. She started to speak in an almost child-like voice.

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't".

Vance smirked and faced the crowd, beginning his song. "I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time. And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind".

The way he moved mesmerized Bryn. He had something fluid and striking in his gait. And his voice, it was dark, but rich like chocolate. How did he learn to sing, Bryn wondered.

"And the girl who chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels…to stand outside your virtue. No one can ever hurt you…or so they say".

Bryn could've sworn he was staring at her. It was like he could see her through the darkness she assumed was his vision. She closed her eyes and felt herself moved by the dark richness of his voice.

"Her name is Alice! She climbs into the window, shapes of shadows! Alice! And even though she's dreaming, she knows".

The other dogs cheered him on. This was what Vance lived for. It was here, in front of a crowd, pouring his very soul into song, he found his paradise.

"Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain. And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain".

It was a story Bryn knew. Alice in Wonderland…strange. Why would he choose this particular song, about this particular tale?

"And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned. But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern. You see there's no real ending. It's only the beginning. Come out and play".

Vance was in heaven. This was one of his favorite songs and he was proud to finally be performing it. He tried not to get too excited, but his heart was racing, despite his efforts to subtly calm it.

"Her name is Alice! She climbs into the window. Shapes of shadows! Alice! And even though she's dreaming, she's unlocked the meaning for you!".

Meaning? What could that mean? Did this song have a meaning to him? Why was this dog such a mystery? If anything, he seemed more…wolf. It made Bryn wonder if Vance had wolf in him.

"This kingdom…good riddance! Her freedom, and innocence, has brought this whole thing down! Her name is Alice! She climbs into the window, shapes of shadows! Alice! And even though she's dreaming she's unlocked the meaning for you".

Sirena started to sing in a faint voice. "Red knights, white knights marching into a fight. Drink me, shrink me. Fill me to sink me. Red knights, white knights marching into a fight. Drink me, shrink me. Fill me to sink me".  
"She's unlocked the meaning for you!" Vance looked over at Sirena who ended the song with that strange child like voice.  
"In contrary-wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"

Silence reigned for a moment…then abundant cheers. Vance smiled proudly. No matter what he sang, he always left a crowd wanting more. But tonight he couldn't do much more. His illness was getting worse, as his heart was still racing and soon enough, a seizure or something close to it was inevitable.

"Thanks guys you're too kind. Murph, let's have someone else take the spotlight".

With that said, Vance headed off the stage feeling light headed and somewhat weak but satisfied. Sirena followed behind him. Bryn watched with utmost curiosity. But now after that performance she felt a little inspired herself. She called out loud enough for Murphy to hear.

"I'll take the stage!"

She didn't notice, but the singing thief stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of her voice. Vance's light headed was replaced with something. Curiosity. He never forgot a voice, but he'd never heard this one before. She must've been a newbie.

"Vance c'mon…what if the cops come?" Sirena tried to get him away.  
"Hold on, I wanna see what this little girl can do. Just a few more minutes".  
"You're a wreck, Vance! You need to get to my place and get your meds".  
"Look, can't I go one night without being drugged up? Besides, we all know it's not doing anything but delaying the inevitable. I just wanna listen. That's all I'm gonna do. I promise".

Sirena sighed in defeat and stood with her friend. He didn't see it, he couldn't, but there was a hint of jealousy in Sirena's eyes and somewhat in her voice too. She feared the worst.

This girl was going to take up her mantle, usurp her as a possible love interest for Vance.

**A/N: Okay, before I go any further, I gotta get the disclaimer out of the way. The song featured in this chapter is Her Name is Alice by Shinedown. I heard the song and I absolutely loved it. While it's not really relevant to the story, but I heard it and thought it'd kinda be Vance's theme, along with the song I'm Free by Bryan Adams, but I'm gonna leave that alone. Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed this story so far. Next update should be in a couple days. Oh and Bryn's name is pronounced Brin, and she'd be voiced either by Emilie de Ravin (Belle from Once Upon A Time) or Samantha Barks (Eponine, from Les Miserable) if she could pull off an Australian accent. Vance would be voiced by Vin Diesel, partly because his character was inspired by Riddick, which I went and saw recently (Awesome, AWESOME movie). So I own nothing but ideas and original characters and you all know who they are. Anyway, thanks again. My rant is done**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Your intentions will never be blamed…_

"Well c'mon up little lady. Don't think we've seen you around these parts" Murphy helped Bryn on to the stage, "What you gonna sing for us tonight?"  
"I'm going to sing a song called Say okay".  
"What's your name?"  
"Bryn".  
"Sounds good. Well, the stage is all yours. Take it away, sweetheart".

From what Vance could hear, this girl, Bryn, she was indeed sweet. There was a similar softness between Bryn and Sirena. Bryn however had a slight Australian accent, which told Vance she wasn't from around here. Unless…no, he wouldn't think about that. Now wasn't the time for reflection. She started to sing.

"_Oh…you are fine. You are sweet, but I'm still a bit naïve with my heart. When you're close I don't breathe. I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks". _

"Damn…" Vance muttered.

He felt sparks himself but from what he didn't know. She had a nice voice and Vance knew that no matter how many times he'd hear it, he'd never tire of it.

"_But I don't wanna be into you if you're not looking for true love. No I don't wanna be into you if I can't be your only one_".

Vance was one of those guys who didn't believe in true love. True love existed in fairy tales and fairy tales were for children.

"_So tell me, when it's not alright, when it's not okay, will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? Will you say okay? Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away? Say okay". _

But what if it was real? Well it's what she was looking for, and what would Vance give to have a girl with such a voice on his arm? Anything, he thought sadly, everything.

Wait, since when did he want a mate? Where'd these thoughts come from? A girl like this Bryn, Vance knew he had nothing to offer her. Why would a girl like her associate with him, a mere lowly thief?

"_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time. I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys. I'm so shy". _

Vance had a hard time believing that. But if she was, it was still an endearing trait. For most of his life, Vance looked out mostly for himself. He never needed or wanted anyone. So why now all of a sudden was he thinking of this stuff? To Vance, it was nonsense.

It didn't stop him from going up to the stage, much to Sirena's shock and horror.

"_But I don't wanna be into you if you don't treat me the right way_" Bryn was caught up in her song, she didn't realize someone was on stage with her until a voice, dark and rich, sang back to her.  
"**See you can only start seeing me if I can make your heart feel safe. Feel safe, yeah. Well when it's not alright, when it's not okay, I would try to make you feel better. I would say alright, I would say okay. I would stick with you through whatever, not run away**".

Bryn turned and her heart raced. Vance was turning her song into a duet. Why neither one of them knew. But one thing was true in Vance's case: He was meaning every word he sang. But why? It was frustrating as the words weren't coming from his racing mind, but from a part of his heart that was still flesh. Vance remembered why he made it stop feeling. That part, it ached, it longed, and desired for something he couldn't name.

"_Let me know if it's gonna be you. Boy you've got some things to prove. Let me know that you'll keep me safe. I don't want you to run away_" Bryn allowed herself to smile a little.  
"**Let you know that I'll call on time. Let you know that I'll help you shine**".  
"_Will you wipe my tears away? Will you hold me close and tight?!_"

Both canines smiled and started to sing together.

"_**When it's not alright, when it's not okay, will you (I would) try to make me (you) feel better? Will you (I would) say okay? Will you (I would) stick with me (you) through whatever? Or (not) run away?**_"  
"_Say okay. Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be okay_".  
"**Won't run away**".  
"_Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be okay_".  
"**Won't run away**".

Sirena was mortified. For one, Vance looked sicker. Two, this new-comer, this…stranger…was taking her place. The borzoi growled and made her way out of the crowd. Vance didn't even notice. He was too caught up in the girl before him.

"Where'd you learn to sing?" he asked as the crowd cheered.  
"Let's just say it's in my blood-"

The sound of loud barks cut her off. Vance went stiff for a moment than smirked.

"Well it appears we'll have to cut our meeting short. See you around, darling…and keep that voice of yours" Vance disappeared into the crowd as several police dogs raided the area.

They weren't alone. Kodi, Tannis, and Pavel were with them. Bryn cursed knowing for sure she was in trouble.

"Bryn! Dear god, what were you thinking, sneaking off like that!" Kodi yelled, "God your dad's gonna kill us, let's go!"  
"Busted" Tannis chuckled.  
"Shut the hell up, Tannis" Bryn swept past him, her thoughts occupied by the thief who seemed to hold nothing but surprises and trouble for her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_We're both too far gone to be saved…_

Rusty paced uneasily, anger ablaze in his gold-brown eyes. Bryn sat close to her mother's side, ears back against her head. The former Inspector growled.

"I knew this would happen! I knew it!" his claws dug into the wood of the floor, "What on earth were you thinking, Bryn?!"  
"I was singing a song, Papa! What'd you want me to do, push him off the stage?!"  
"Honestly, yes!"  
"Rusty!" Aleu looked surprised.  
"Aleu, this dog is a criminal. I will not have him around my children, whom I thought I'd raised with a sense of justice!"  
"He didn't do anything wrong, papa! All he did was sing!".  
"Who's to say he wasn't going to do anything later?! God Bryn, we raised you to be smarter than this!".  
"Rusty, maybe you're overreacting. He hasn't harmed her" Aleu stepped in, "Don't you think that if he wanted to, he would've already?".  
"Precisely!" Bryn agreed.  
"You were in front of people, Bryn. He was waiting to get you alone".  
"I didn't see a criminal tonight, papa" Bryn's voice softened, "I saw a dog, a man, who pours his heart into the music he makes. Maybe someone should try to find out why he steals before anyone jumps to conclusions".  
"His reasons are irrelevant. There's no reason good enough to break the law!"  
"You don't know him".  
"Neither do you".  
"No, but I will" Bryn vowed in her mind, but said nothing as her father sent her off to bed…

Vance hurried to the apartment. He locked the door, with what little bit he could get locked. He was lucky to have gotten away from the cops tonight, but he'd have to be more careful next time. But the malamute-shepherd's thoughts were on something, someone, else. Vance put his head against a wall and breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. But it was hard, he could hear it in his ears and there was something utterly unbearable about it.

"C'mon!" he screamed at the wolf, the illness that was slowly killing him, "Take me!"

But…he didn't want to die. It was so strange. Earlier that day he was ready. Vance had been more than accepting of his fate. How strange it was, that the thought of death now saddened him. Vance didn't want to care, didn't ever want to love anyone. He couldn't be trusted with another's heart, knowing all he'd do was break it. His own was broken, and dying because of it, so it didn't make sense that he wanted, no, yearned to be known and cared for by this girl.

"Bryn…Bryn…" he kept muttering her name.

God, what the hell was love anyway?! His mother had cared for him, but she didn't love him like a mother should. His father hated and rejected him. Sirena and her humans were the only thing Vance knew of love, but that wasn't what he felt when he thought of the strange Australian girl.

Vance had known of many mated couples, but never before had he envied them. He'd never wanted a mate, but that didn't mean Vance didn't get lonely. And he and loneliness were most definitely not strangers! He threw himself on to the mattress he considered his bed, his thoughts wandering. Tonight he was especially lonely. He longed for someone to give him a warm welcome home. For someone to comfort him in the pain his illness caused, someone to hold him, to warm him.

To love him…

Vance's eyes stung, but he wouldn't let himself cry. No, he wasn't weak like that. With some difficulty sleep found him, but it wasn't peaceful. His very dreams broke his heart more, and only in the nocturnal haven where no one could judge him, he let his tears fall…

Bryn stood outside in the crisp air, her thoughts also wandering. Vance was an enigma, a strange, blind enigma. Her father was right, he was thief. But she'd seen something else within him. Music was his passion, his love, she could tell. Sure he was a criminal, but did that make him evil?

"No" Bryn thought, "By the way things played out tonight it seems to me more like a victim than a criminal".

A victim of what however Bryn didn't know. All she knew was that she'd seen something different in him tonight. Yes, he was a criminal, but yet…his heart was pure. Deep down, he was good. People only saw what they expected, they didn't try to look beneath the surface. There was an angel hidden in that dark heart, and that angel loved music more than anything. Bryn smiled at the thought, which endeared this charming thief even more to her. She wanted to see more of it and she wanted others to see it as well.

Bryn wanted, needed to know. Was he a victim, a criminal, or both? Was he an angel as she believed or the scum of the earth as her father thought? There was only one way to find out: To seek Vance out and ask him herself.

She didn't have time to waste. Without hesitation, Bryn left her grandmother's porch and wandered into the dark streets. She followed her path to the decrepit apartments and that was where she hesitated. God knew what kind of dangers awaited her in there. Bryn could've waited until morning, seek him out then, but this feeling churning in her heart wouldn't allow it. It was now or never. Bryn put on a brave face and made her way inside. She couldn't wait. She had to know the truth.

The complex was horrid. There was glass and debris all over the floor. The floorboards creaked with her steps and there was even some missing. The windows were all pretty much shattered, which explained the fallen glass. The air around her was stuffy and smelled like old wood, concrete, and mothballs.

"Why would he live in a place like this?" Bryn wondered.

Well then again, he was blind. So more than likely he didn't even know what the place looked like. But surely he knew by scent, so Vance probably knew the place's condition. The poor dog probably thought he deserved this, that he deserved to live in a place like this. Bryn's ears folded back at the thought.

"Alright Bryn, concentrate" she sniffed the air, searching for Vance's scent.

And what a scent it was. For a convict who lived in these conditions, Vance smelled remarkably good. There was no way to actually describe it; just that it drew Bryn in like a moth to a flame. She watched her step as she made her way up the stairs, some of which creaked under her as she stepped. Bryn stopped at a short landing and sniffed again. Vance was here, or at least he'd been here not too long ago. With renewed determination, Bryn made her way up the rest of the stairs.

Of all the apartments, his was the only one closed and seemingly locked. With the skills of a thief herself, Bryn used her claws to pick the old, somewhat rusted lock and the door swung open with a light squeak.

His room was well kept. The guy must've been some kind of neat freak because there wasn't a thing out of place. In a corner was a huge pile of books, which amazed Bryn. Could Vance read? If so, how if he was blind? This enigma just got even more fascinating. Where did he sleep?

She got her answer in another part of the apartment. Vance's sleeping form was sprawled over an old dirty mattress. He had no blankets, no pillows, no sheets, no signs of comfort. In this vulnerable stage, he looked somewhat peaceful, but more alone than ever.

"He's all by himself. No one should have to be alone" Bryn thought.

Cautiously, the young wolf dingo lied down next to him, careful not to wake him. She gasped in surprise when one of his front legs went over her and pulled her closer to him. Bryn held her breath as he was actually holding her! Well, might as well enjoy it…

"I won't leave you" she said, "I'll stay however long you want, I promise"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_When times were simple, the journey clearer, before all the circles and déjà vu…_

Vance woke to warmth. Odd, he'd gone to bed alone. He opened his eyes and of course he couldn't see.

"Didn't realize you were coming to visit, Sir-" the body's scent stopped him mid sentence, "Holy hell…I'm dreaming".

But one sniff told him all he needed to know. It was the girl, Bryn. How did she get here? More importantly, what the hell was she doing in his bed?! Did it really matter? For the first time in a long time, Vance felt comforted and in a small way loved.

His heart, so hard, was softened. A part of Vance welcomed the change, but the other part of him repulsed the idea of love. But was this love? Was this what he'd envied for so long, and what that soft part of his heart longed so much for?

"I just can't believe she's here. Do the reasons really matter? She's here…she's mine…I hope".

Bryn stirred and Vance went still. His heartbeat quickened and he was surprised she didn't wake. Bryn's head sunk a little lower to his chest and he swore he saw a small smile play at her lips.

"Bryn…" he whispered her name, "Bryn, wake up, you can't stay here".

At his words, she stirred and opened a single emerald shaded eye. She moaned a little.

"Oh, you're awake" she said.  
"Why are you here?" he asked, calmer than he should've been.  
"I didn't want you to be alone".  
"What made you think I was alone?"  
"'Cause Sirena took off and it looked like she was pissed. Figured she wouldn't accompany you".  
"She was jealous. Look, kid, you know I'm not exactly the safest guy to hang around. I got the cops on my tail, quite literally sometimes, and if you're spotted with me you could get into trouble as well".  
"It's okay. My dad, he was a cop. He was the inspector of this town".  
"What?! You're Aubrey's daughter aren't you?!".  
"You know him?"  
"I know of him. My mother…she knew him…kinda".  
"How?"  
"She was a pup when he was the Inspector. She broke a leg once in an accident and he carried her to the town vet. They were hesitant to treat her until the cops showed up and told them what she was. Poor woman was always believed to be a wolf".

Bryn got up and looked at him curiously. So he wasn't half wolf…what was he?

"What are you, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Ah a little blunt you are. If you must know I am a malamute-German Shepherd mix. Malamute on my…father's side and shepherd on my mother's. And I know at least one half of your parentage. What are you?"  
"I consider myself a wolf dingo, since I primarily take after papa".  
"And your mother?"  
"Well mama's kinda like me, my grandpa's half wolf and my grandma's a husky".  
"Ah, so you're Aleu's kid. I kinda see some resemblance, but look kid-"  
"Bryn"  
"Okay, Bryn, I'm not exactly the kind of guy you wanna be around. I appreciate you wanting to keep me company, but I don't wanna drag you down".  
"Who's to say you'll drag me down? Maybe I can lift you up".

Vance laughed at the statement, which left Bryn annoyingly confused. Vance was happy to elaborate.

"Lift me up? As in make me good, purify me? Please, the only thing that redeems me is music. It's the only thing that keeps me from going rogue. Music is my mistress and I heed her every call".

Bryn thought of a safer subject. She looked over at the pile of books.

"Do you know how to read?"  
The blind dog moved toward his pile and looked thoughtful. "I used to read all the time before my sight went. It was one of the few good things my mother taught me, besides stealing and being an escape artist".  
"Wow…I was wondering about that. What about your father?"  
Vance went stiff. "I don't talk about him. The dog was a monster and a coward. Died a few months ago. The world's a better place without him".

Vance's ears perked and he cocked his head. Bryn gave him a puzzled look.

"There's someone here. I think it's a cop…oh no…I know who it is! Bryn, I need you to get out of here or make yourself scarce!".  
"Who is it?".  
"Go".  
"I won't leave you!"  
"I said go, I'll be fine!".

As much as it pained him, Vance ran at Bryn, snapping his jaws to scare her, nipping one of her heels just enough to give her a light pain. The young wolf dingo ran out of the apartment and into another across the hall where she watched the events unfold.

A large, wolf like creature in a police harness made his way up the stairs and down the hall. His short coat was silvery gray, his head was angular, and eyes sharp but a clear blue. There was no warmth in those eyes. They were the eyes of a predator. He was in good condition, muscular but not overly so. His legs were somewhat thin and his paws huge. His triangular shaped ears stood perfectly erect.

His name was Erik. His breed was a fairly knew one, just now getting its beginnings in the Czech Republic. It was the result of an experiment mixing German Shepherds and Carpathian wolves. The Czechoslovakian Wolfhound was created to be the ultimate guard dog. Erik, a rare pure bred one, was the very definition of what his breed was designed to do. If ever there was such a thing as a heart of stone, it belonged to this creature, hardened by months, which felt to him like years, of training.

Bryn's ears lowered. Seeing him was enough to terrify her. She trembled as he walked by, not even noticing her. The wolfhound sniffed at Vance's door and anger blazed in his clear eyes. With a show of great strength, Erik stood up on his hind legs and kicked the door open with his front paws, literally knocking it off the hinges. Inside he found his prize, ready to fight. In a somewhat heavily accented, yet clear, voice, Erik growled and spoke.

"We meet again, my old friend".


End file.
